


Walk A Thousand Miles Along Side You

by M14Mouse



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Happy Ending, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clank always wondered where he would when his time in the universe ended. Ratchet's answer was always the same. They would be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk A Thousand Miles Along Side You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.   
> Trope bingo prompt: Immortality

Clank never really thought about what happens after his programming would cease to exist.

He merely thought that he would just fall into nothingness.

He didn't question the concept until he watched a burial ceremony. He didn't know who it was. He was drawn to the brightly colored clothing, dancing, and the singing. From what he knew, most of burial ceremonies were a somber affair.

Then there was talk about the after-life. Most intelligent life has some sort of concept on where they go after their life cycle has ended. It made him wonder.

"Where would you go when your life cycle ends?" He asked.

Ratchet stopped in his tracks. He frowned as he seemed lost in thought.

"I don't really know. I supposed that we will go together," Ratchet said with a shrug.

"But I am not organic. I am a robot."

Ratchet started to laugh.

"No, you stopped being just a robot to me a long time ago," Ratchet said with a grin.

"But I am one, Ratchet. I will always be one. It doesn't change the facts. You are an organic life form and I am not," He said.

"And you expect that to change where you go when your "life cycle" ends?" Ratchet said.

"I…no."

"So, you are a robot. So what? Beside, you are going to outlive me by like a million years, Clank. Why worry about this?" Ratchet said.

"I was watching a burial ceremony and it made me wonder."

"Hmm…"

Ratchet seemed to have become thoughtful again. Ratchet finally stopped in his tracks and kneed down in front of him.

"Like I said, you are going to outlive me for like a million years if you keep yourself out of trouble and update your systems. Maybe make sure that your gears are running smoothly. But if or when it happens that you pass on or life cycle ends, we will be together. You know why?" Ratchet asked.

"Why?"

"Because you aren't just a robot anymore, Clank. You aren't the same guy I knew years ago. You have changed. Beside, if there is an afterlife or heaven or whatever, you and me will be together. I will argue with anyone to let you in or kick their butts until they let you in. If you get lost, I will go and find you like always."

He felt a well of emotion flood into him. He wanted to express something…anything but his processing unit seemed to be stuck. Ratchet rose from the ground to his feet and smiled.

"Come on…let go. Quark wants us to meet with us. Hope that isn't something to boost his career…again," Ratchet said with a grin.

He watched Ratchet walk away from him. He knew that if he fell behind, Ratchet would turn around soon enough.

The universe gave him a purpose.

But Ratchet gave him so much more.

When did he get so lucky to have such a friend?

Many adventures and years later, Ratchet passed away. It was noted that his passing was met with mourning but also song and dance. Clank didn't note that. He noted that his best friend was gone.

And it hurt.

It hurt so much.

But he made promises and he had things to do. No matter how much he wanted to follow.

"See around little buddy. Not too soon but I will be there waiting," Ratchet said with a smile.

Ratchet would be waiting for him.

That gave him hope.

This planet has changed so much since Clank was last here. The building seemed taller and wider. Cars seemed fast and noisier if that was possible. People and robots seemed to blend together into a mass. But he…remain the same. He has chosen it so.

And this…remain the same. He stared at the statue of Ratchet as if in awe. It was from Ratchet's Commando days. He looked so different and so in command of himself. Perhaps, that is why it hasn't moved to another part of the museum? Because of the attention and the message of those who has fallen in battle.

"I have missed you," He said.

He had no idea why he was talking to the statue. Sometimes, when he is recharging, he would bring up the memories of Ratchet and talk to him. It wasn't in his programming to lie.

He missed his friend.

"You would have been proud of your people, Ratchet. So proud. They have grown so much. It is thanks to you. The Great Clock is still in working order. I passed my duties onto my son. Like my father, sent mine on a journey and seemed attach himself to a young Lambax. I wondered if you played a role in this somehow since she is one of your descendants."

He chuckled softly at the memory. While she didn't share the same features as Ratchet, she did share his sense of humor and his loyalty.

"You would have liked them and laughed at their antics. It reminded me so much of our own."

He smiled sleepily. He crawled onto the statue and Ratchet's back. As he closed his eyes, he felt a sense of peace washed over him. He felt like he was home.

He heard the sound of metal against metal. It was a familiar sound that he heard many times before. His eyes slowly open to Ratchet working under the hood of a ship. Ratchet stepped away from the ship and wiped the sweat from his fur. He glanced over at his shoulder and gave him a look.

"Well…it is about time you showed up. I was wondering if I would have to leave without you."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Anywhere we wanted."

"This…must be a dream."

Ratchet snorted.

"This is why I sent Sofia along. You were tying yourself into a knot about leaving your son in change. Nice kid by the way. Remind me of someone I know."

His eyes widen. Is Ratchet…?

"Now…I seem to be missing something. It is a very important part… a robotic ignition system…wonder where I can find that?"

"I believe I can help you with that."

Ratchet's face broke into a wide grin.

"I thought you could."

End


End file.
